Natsu's Loyalty
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna are good friends, Natsu is Married to Lucy, And has a Child named Nashi, days Later Lisanna came to Dragneel's manor, because she has no where to go, BUT why there? Not to where to her Brother and Sister's? and Natsu's Loyalty is being tested. Betrayal... [ One-Shot ] Read & Review!


Natsu's Loyalty

* * *

**Summary:**

Lucy and Lisanna are good friends, Natsu is Married to Lucy, And has a Child named Nashi, days Later Lisanna came to Dragneel's manor, because she has no where to go, BUT why there? Not to where to her Brother and Sister's? and Natsu's Loyalty is being tested. Betray... [ One-Shot ] Read & Review!

* * *

One day at the Dragneel's manor, Natsu is seen teaching her daughter about writing and spelling right, And Lucy came, bringing food and drinks for her Husband and daughter, watching on how his Husband teaches their daughter, with no problems at all.

* * *

*ding dong*

* * *

The Doorbell rang, Lucy walked near to the door, and opened it, As Lucy opened the door she saw a crying White haired woman, having her luggage with her, And Suddenly Lisanna hugged Lucy, crying…

"W-w-what happen?" Lucy asked.

"I-i-it's just, Laxus-" Lisanna stopped and continued crying and hugged Lucy.

"Shush~" Lucy said, as she embraced her and comforted her friend to stop crying.

And after Lisanna crying, Lucy told her to make herself at home, and she introduces her friend to her husband.

"Natsu, I like you to meet, Lisanna Dreyar, she is a friend" Lucy said.

Natsu stopped mid-ways from teaching her daughter and looked at Lisanna and flashed a toothy grin. "Good Afternoon, Lisanna" Natsu said.

"And Lisanna, This is my Husband, Natsu, and Our daughter, Nashi Dragneel…" Lucy said.

"Hi Nashi" Lisanna waved.

"Hi" Nashi smiled.

"Natsu… Lisanna will live with us, for a few weeks, is that Okay?" Lucy asked, but she knows the answer, everyone is welcome, even the Stri- Gray.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with that" Natsu said.

"Good" Then at that moment, Nashi asked Lucy about how to spell 'Tigress' and stuffs. And Lucy went to Natsu's side, or more like Nashi's side, and teach her.

As Natsu notice that his job was being occupied by Lucy, Natsu realized that 'her friend' Lisanna was staring at him, so he stared back, and Lisanna bit her lip smiling, as if she was being stared by a super model etc.

* * *

~Few Days Later

* * *

The Dragneel's are having a dinner with their guest... Lisanna, Natsu was seen putting some food in Lucy's full bowl, and Nashi, Lucy stopped Natsu half-ways.

"Natsu, what about put that in Lisanna's bowl, my bowl is full" Lucy said, smiling, as she helped Nashi with her chopsticks.

"Here you go Lisanna" Natsu said, and Lisanna gladly accepted it.

And again, another intense gaze was happening, but Natsu ignored it.

Natsu was busy chewing slowly his food, not like some wild beast, he eats quietly, when he suddenly felt a foot over his own foot.

Natsu then looked at Lisanna and Lisanna smiled at him, Natsu ignored it at first, but the foot was caressing his own foot, until he gave up and put his other fit over hers, and Lisanna smiled at him, for an Achievement being Unlocked.

Lucy was busy with 'their' daughter, that she didn't realize that her friends' foot is over her husbands' a relationship, that is born within them, without even communicating much.

* * *

~Monday ( Natsu's Day-off )

* * *

Lucy goes out with her daughter, hugging her, and helping her up in the car, and Lucy went to the drivers seat and waited for Natsu to say good bye, but Lucy left instead because if she'll wait too long, both of her and Nashi will be late, or being caught in a Traffic.

Natsu was about to go out, but Lisanna spilled her coffee to Natsu's shirt. Lisanna has prepared a Hanky and tried to wipe the coffee but, it's too late.

Lucy stopped, and parked her car near the school's building, hugging Nashi, and bids goodbye to her and Lucy, again, got in her car and drive to where she works.

Lisanna stopped and stared at Natsu's eyes intensely, and throws the Hanky away, Lisanna then grabbed Natsu and kissed her, at first Natsu was fighting it off, but Lisanna was in it and planned everything, she then use her tongue just to met Natsu's, in the end, Natsu loose…

They Didn't do IT of course...

* * *

~Night

* * *

Lucy was busy talking to the phone about business and Lisanna was teaching Nashi about her assignments, Natsu was busy reading the news paper about Sports and Fighting. Lisanna then glanced at Lucy, then later stared at Natsu, wanting to devour him, all over again, and Natsu looked at her, and again Lisanna bit her lips.

While Lucy was talking to the phone, she realize something is on with her Husband and Friend, she noticed how Lisanna stared at Natsu, and How Natsu stared at Lisanna… but that moment broke when Lisanna glanced at her, and Lisanna acted as if nothing just happened, and Lucy just continued her talk to the Phone.

Natsu continued reading to the News Paper, he is a bit sad, committing a Betrayal to her One and Only love, her Wife, Lucy…

* * *

~The Next Day

* * *

Lucy went home with her daughter bringing lots of documents from her job, meanwhile Nashi was busy gathering her things in the car.

Lucy sees how the shoes and sandal was, she saw that Lisanna's sandal was over Natsu's shoes, she quickly dismissed the thought, and opened the door, walking and passing by some doors, only to see Natsu's polo over WHO-KNOWS-WHO-OWN-THIS-BRA, in front of the Bathroom, the place where Lisanna stays.

Lucy sees Natsu's Polo, and grabbed it on the floor, she was on verge on getting mad, wanting to kick the door she is facing ( Not the door she came in ), flipping the tables, she then smelled the polo, inhaling Natsu's scent, she then faced the door, wanting to see what's in…

"Mom?" Nashi came, raising her eyebrow, "Why are you crying?" Nashi asked.

"N-n-nothing Nashi…" Lucy stuttered between tears, hugging little Nashi.

Inside the Bathroom, Naked bodies, rubbing at each other, sweating and panting, quietly…

* * *

~The Next Night ( Do not mind me, if you want a Naughty fic, wait… just wait… in 2 days or tomorrow )

* * *

Lucy was seen cutting some apples, while Lisanna playing with Nashi, Lucy was mad, angered by what's bothering her mind, in front her is Natsu, reading some few articles, about SPORTS…

Lucy was cutting the apples even harder, and Natsu realize this, she realize her actions, until Lucy slips the knife and hits her finger, she clenched the apple, the she let it go leaving some blood, instead of crying, she stared Natsu intensely, as if she wants to use the knife and stab both Natsu and Lisanna… but then she stands up, and wipe the tears near her eyes, and walk away.

Meanwhile Lisanna, just smirked at her achievement seeing Lucy walked away, and continued to play with Nashi.

That same night, Natsu passed by at Lisanna's room, or the guestroom, only to see Lucy standing on a Chair to put the bulb on it's socket, in the Bathroom.

"Lucy, can I-" Natsu started his offering to help Lucy, but Lucy cut him off, saying…

"I can do this myself" Lucy said in a rough tone. And turn on the light.

"Oh… Ok" Natsu said, flashing a grin.

As Natsu was walking away, Lucy fixed the nearby curtain.

* * *

~The Next Night

* * *

Lucy was at the dining room.

Nashi was sleeping in her own bedroom.

Lucy was seen in front of her laptop, she was gripping, holding the mouse even harder, Natsu came from behind her, hugged her, and kiss her forehead.

"Lucy, let's go to bed…" Natsu said

"Right after I finish watching this" Lucy said as she click the play button, and Natsu smiled, watching with her.

Lisanna walked by to say good night to her friend and to Natsu, but she stopped and stand beside Lucy, or the other side where Natsu is standing, She put her hand over her shoulder, not near Natsu, cause something took her interest, and it's the face of the Bathroom on Lucy's laptop.

Lisanna was pulling Natsu, and caressing him, it's not like Natsu can't fight it but he gave in to it.

Lucy stayed strong, Natsu and Lisanna's smile starts to disappear, and they look at each other, Lucy then pushed Lisanna's hand from her shoulder, and stands up, and confronts Natsu, but then Lisanna slides where to Natsu is, and holds his hand…

"What did I do to you, for you to do this to me?!" Lucy shouted a bit, and slapped Natsu's face.

"What. Kind. Of. Friend. Are YOU?!" Lucy shouted at Lisanna, and slapped her.

Then Lucy walked between Lisanna and Natsu and Pushed them away each other as she walked away.

* * *

~The Next Day ( Morning )

* * *

Lisanna and Natsu was walking down the stairs… And Lucy was busy teaching her daughter about mathematics, Lucy then glanced at them.

"Maybe… Laxus did leave you because you are the problem… Lisanna" Lucy said, Natsu just look down, sad, Lisanna stared at Natsu, and back at Lucy, and walk away as fast as she could.

Lucy in the end, hugged her daughter, Nashi, and Nashi hugged Lucy back…

Natsu glanced at Her Family… Her wife that she betrayed and her daughter she loved… He is mad at himself, but hopes that one day, They'll forgive him.

* * *

**NxL:** Does that look like a good ending? or the End of it... it's says One-shot... -.-"


End file.
